Cinco verdades del amor
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas de estos lindos chicos, demostrando que para ser queridos solo se necesitan pocos pasos


**Estas son las tonterías que escribo cuando me siento romántica (cosa irónica considerando lo fría y mala que soy con los chicos, ja ja) pero bueno ¿una tiene sus días no? Ajshdd me siento enamorada y lo peor es que no se dé que, porque no hay nadie a mi alrededor que inspire ese sentimiento -w-**

**Y los personajes del fic pertenecen a Hidekaz-sempai, claro está:**

Ya se había cansado, puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo en casa de aquel tipo, pero aun seguía perdiéndose en aquel lugar y eso en serio lo ponía de malas, pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba era en qué situación estuviese España ¿para qué demonios lo había mandado a llamar Francia? Aquello lo ponía de los nervios, pero eso es algo que Lovino jamás admitiría

- Ya llegue Romano –en la cara de su jefe claramente se denotaba cansancio, aquel día si que había sido largo

- ¡Maldición, hasta que te aparecer bastardo! –como era costumbre, lo recibió con desprecio en grado sumo, pero el ojiverde ya estaba acostumbrado, asi que le dio igual

- Lo siento, la reunión se extendió y bueno… cosas más y cosas menos

- ¿Y qué te dijo el imbécil ese?

- Cosas

- ¡No me respondas asi, maldición! –ahora si estaba de los nervios ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar en aquella ambigüedad un asunto como ese? -¡ni que fuese yo idiota para no entenderlo!

- Me dijo que te quería y bla bla bla, lo de siempre –su jefe lo miro a los ojos y se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro –es obvio que no lo deje, gracias por preocuparte Romano

- ¿Qué demonios voy a estar yo preocupándome por ti bastardo? Las cosas que tengo que soportar en esta casa, maldición

Salió hacia la cocina por un poco de comida, que obviamente haría que España cocinara por él

_~ No le hagas estas cosas, ¿no ves que le preocupas, que estos asuntos son difíciles para cualquiera? ~_

**X**

No sabía cuántos insultos había tolerado ese día, que Romano era esto, que Romano era aquello, que debería correrlo de la casa y un montón de cosas más que pre-dispuso a su cerebro a no escuchar, digo ¿de qué serviría mantener semejante martirio en la cabeza? Dijeran lo que dijeran él mantendría al muchacho en su casa, punto y final

Se fue un rato al patio, a ver qué tal estarían sus lindas plantas de tomates, y allí estaba él, llevaba una cesta en la mano y una pañoleta en la cara para cubrirse del sol, el mayor aprovecho el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y se escondió en un arbusto, mientras veía al chico recoger su adorado alimento

- Hare una salsa, una salsa para pasta, seguro que combinada con el montón de especias que tiene el idiota en la cocina quedara deliciosa, la comeremos juntos hoy a la cena

¿La comeremos juntos hoy a la cena había dicho? ¿No estaba alucinando? Entonces, eso quiere decir que si lo tomaba en cuenta para asuntos como eso, sonrió y decidió no molestarlo, al fin y al cabo estaba haciendo algo (por primera vez en su vida) y el sol le sentaba muy bien a sus ojos

_~ A veces, aunque sea difícil, las acciones dicen más que las palabras ~_

**X**

- ¿Por qué siempre dices las mismas tonterías? Maldición

- No son tonterías, es la verdad, yo te amo y tu a mí, no me lo puedes negar

- España idiota ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tendría tan imbécil sentimiento hacia ti?

- Lo sé, no me preguntes como ¡Pero apuesto a que algún día serás mi esposa!

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Qué has dicho? ¡te matare maldición!

Al jefe no le importo ser perseguido por toda la habitación por su querido compañero, llegaron a un sillón y, a propósito, se cayó encima de él haciendo que Romano hiciera lo mismo para robarle un beso, este se sonrojo, y aunque maldijo a diestra y siniestra no se negó a otro, y a otro ¿y por qué no? A otro más…

_~ Hay que ser honesto, en palabras y en acciones, hay que dar a entender que el cariño siempre es reciproco e igual_

**X**

- ¡El idiota-patatas estaba otra vez con mi imbécil _fratello_! Yo casi lo mato claro, pero se me escapaba, es mas resbaladizo que una sanguijuela el tipejo ese, ¡maldición juro que lo odio!

- España, con una sonrisa, aceptaba toda la perorata que decía su querido _bambini_, parecía un niño pequeñito cada vez que hacia drama por su hermano, y por el acompañante de este

- No deberías darte mala vida por lo que hace Ita-chan con su vida Romano

- ¿Cómo no me la voy a dar? ¡Es un idiota maldición! No sabe con quién se junta el muy estúpido ¡me saca de mis casillas!

- … ¿crees que una pasta resuelva esto?

- ¡NO!... digo ¡Si, si! ¡Y hazla tú! ¡Que tenga mucho tomate y un buen trago de vino maldición!

El mayor sonrió mientras iba a la cocina, no sin antes besar de nuevo a su acompañante para que se relajara un poco, aunque tuvo un efecto completamente contrario a ese, después de todo el sabia (o eso creía) que era lo que calmaba al tontazo en sus momentos asi

_~ Hay que conocerse mutuamente, no al punto de saberlo todo, pero si para saber que relaja la molestia de quien amas, para tenerlo siempre feliz ~_

**X**

- No hagas eso idiota

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no me gusta… es raro

- Déjate consentir Romano

_- Che palle_, que friega contigo, maldición

- Jajaja, ¿entonces no te gusta?

- … solo no toques mi cabello ¿_capiche_?

- Hecho

El español evito tocar el rizo del chico, pero definitivamente, eso sería lo único que no tocaría esa noche, no permitiría que por caprichos se fuera la perfección de su noche

Ya al acabar, el menor noto que el otro se quedo dormido, asi que casi como acto reflejo e incontrolable le susurro un "Ti amo" al oído, este sonrió sin despertarse, definitivamente era adorable cuando quería

_~ Y, por sobre todo lo anterior, quiérele todos los días, como si fuera el último de sus vidas ~_

_Fin_

**X**

P.S: este fic fue escrito hace dos dias, por ende contare lo que paso hoy con mi querida Hungria-chan (yo soy el awesome Prussia, jajaja)

Somos de venezuela de una ciudad chiquita, pero... ¿saben? fuimos a caminar y vimos tres restaurantes italianos, y donde comimos helado se llamaba "Heladeria Roma" (no es juego)

Aparte hay una marcada determinación Española que se demuestra en la feria ._. por ende, ¡Dios si somos hijos de este par! jaja estoy orgullosa, aparte hoy, cuando en clase preguntaron cual era nuestra comida favorita, el 80% del salón grito sin pensarlo Pasta~


End file.
